To Give a Rose
by Sora Moto
Summary: When Kagome was a little girl she made friends with a boy that taught her about the healing abilities of plants. Afte rthe completion of the jewel and the defeat of Naraku the well is sealed and a new adventure is begining. IYYYHxover KURKAG
1. Prologue

Ok I got this idea recently and I thought it would be fun to write it down for you. I hope you all like it.

Oh and I don't own the characters unless otherwise stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Give A Rose

Prologue

Kagome was really happy, her mother had decided to take her to the park today to see the rose gardens and the cherry blossoms. They were also going to have a picnic, which the young girl also loved doing. She was only about 4 and as such was full of energy. Running around and giggling in the pink snow caused by the cherry blossom petals falling from the trees. It was late in their season and it was a rare opportunity to see roses blooming along side them.

As she ran Kagome came to the part of the park where the rose garden was and hurried over to it, not even looking back to see if her mother was coming. When she got there she stared in awe at the beautiful red roses and couldn't stop herself from reaching out and picking one, being careful of the thorns. Last year she had gotten pricked when she reached for a rose and had learned that the thorns were sharp. Smiling she held it to her nose and inhaled deeply. She giggled and looked around for more when she saw what she thought was a rose moving on the other side of the row of bushes. Curious she went around to see what it was, making it around she saw that it was not a rose but a head of bright red hair on a boy, not much older than her.

"Hello. My name's Kagome, I like your hair."

The boy turned to her with an impassive look, (AN: Think the kind of expression Sesshoumaru always has only on a five year old.) "Thank you." He didn't say anymore but this didn't bother Kagome at all as she walked up to him.

"Here." She held out the rose she had just picked, offering it to him. "It's the same color as your hair." She smiles as the boy takes the rose and looks the girl over with his bright green eyes.

"Thank you."

"What's your name?" The boy looks at her like he would really like her to go away but he feels that it is below him to be rude to the girl who was only being nice to him.

"My name is Suichi, Minamono Suichi."

She smiles even more, "Do you want to play with me?" He looks at her with the same impassive look as before. "We could play hide and seek, or follow the leader, or tag. There's a maze here also that we could play in."

Not wanting to be rude, but also not wanting to play he answers that he would rather just walk around and look at the flowers. Not deterred in the least Kagome follows him around as he walks through the rose garden and the other gardens in the park.

Thinking that the girl would leave him alone if he started to go further away from the gardens, and by default her mother, than she would stop following him. With this in mind he heads into the woods at the back of the park.

Not even caring that they were heading away Kagome continues to follow Suichi. After a few minutes and the two having gotten deeply into the forest Kagome trips over a tree branch and scrapes her knee as she falls. Holding her knee, which is bleeding a bit, as tears well up in her eyes.

Suichi smells the blood and tears from the girl that had been following him and turns around to see her on the ground holding her knee and crying silently from the pain of her scraped knee. He hardly hesitates before kneeling in front of her and moving her hands slightly so he can inspect her knee. "Its not very deep, but we should clean it before it gets infected." He gives her a slight smile before turning around and cups his hands behind his back for her to get on. "I know a place where we can clean it and get it to stop hurting."

Kagome nods and slowly climbs onto his back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He stands up and walks further into the forest. After a few minutes the two arrive at a clearing where a small garden has been built and tended to with care.

"A veggie garden?" Kagome looks at her new friend curiously from over his shoulder.

"No, it's an herb garden. These kinds of plants can do amazing things." He sets her down next to the garden and grabs a few leaves from one of the plants. Crushing them in his hand he turns back to Kagome and gently runs the crushed leaves over her scraped knee. At first Kagome feels the pain in her knee increase but then it quickly disappears and her knee feels numb. She looks at her knee to see that it has stopped bleeding and looks a lot smaller than it seemed earlier. "Wow! That's so cool. How did you know that plants would do that?" Her eyes light up, "Can you show me how to use plants like that?" She gives him a bright smile and he seems to blush slightly but it goes away rather quickly.

"Um, sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that first meeting the two met regularly at the secret garden in the forest. Suichi taught her about the various herbs that could be used for healing injuries and many that could be used to help with symptoms when one was ill. Over the years it became so normal for them both that Kagome never questioned why some of the herbs Suichi taught her about were ones that no one else had even heard of. When Suichi entered middle school he came less and less often until eventually he stopped coming at all. Kagome still came to the garden but after several months of Suichi not showing up at all Kagome also left the garden. Not long after Kagome stopped going to the garden she fell through the well and began her adventures in the feudal era.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope that this was an enjoyable chapter. Not sure when the next one will be getting written or uploaded but I hope to do it soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok Chapter 1 is on. I hope everyone liked the prologue and I can only hope that I can continue with the same quality for this and every other chapter I write for this story.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome ran through Inuyasha's Forest, her breathing getting harsher and more labored. Bruises and scratches covered her bared skin and her school uniform was torn, missing a sleeve. The bare arm had blood dripping down it at an alarming rate.

Breaking through the tree line she comes out into a clearing, in the center of which is an old dry well. Hardly pausing she puts the last of her energy into running toward the well, her bloodied hand clenching tightly around a small pink jewel. She reaches the well and pants as she looks over her shoulder to the forest from which she has just emerged, terror clear in her eyes.

A roar rips through the clearing, birds take flight as a red clothed figure lands in the clearing.

"Kagome!" The figure growls her name and she steps back, bumping into the well, her hand clutching the jewel to her breast.

"Inuyasha..." Her voice sounds broken as she speaks his name and looks into his blood red eyes. He stalks closer to her like a predator approaching cornered pray. She trembles, hesitating to jump into the well. "Inuyasha, you don't want to do this..."

The demon gives her a feral smirk, "Oh but I think that I do, Ka-go-me." He taunts her just before pouncing the rest of the distance between them.

She doesn't scream, but a gasp and a flinch as she waits for the demon to grab her, rip her. But it doesn't happen, instead she hears a cry of outrage from Inuyasha. Looking up she sees Shippou scratching at Inuyasha's face and biting his ears. "Kagome! Jump! you have to get away!"

The urgency in the boy's voice snaps her out of her stupper and she leaps over the edge of the well, allowing its cool, calming blue light to carry her to her era.

She lands on the other side of time and begins to climb out of the well, but stops.

What if he came through?

She knew that Inuyasha would be after her quickly if she didn't do anything to stop him. Climbing even more quickly, her shoulder aching as the flow of blood increases down her side. She hops over the ledge and runs to the storage shed on the shrine. Flinging the door open she grabs an arrow from the bin by the door and rushes back to the well. Once there she jumps the steps to the bottom and stands next to the well. Channeling her power into the arrow she thrusts it into the old wood of the well, thus sealing it from her side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the feudal era Inuyasha rips the nuisance from his face, throwing the young demon into a tree recklessly, knocking the boy unconcious. A feline growl rumbles Inuyasha to a stop before Kirara pounces him. He throws the large cat off of him, and straight at the well. She crashes into it and the side cracks slightly, splinters showing on the more strained planks.

Getting to her feet the cat shakes its head and growls again, but instead of attacking Inuyasha she rams the well again, shattering the side she had struck and damaging the two adjoining sides. One more barrage and the well is a pile of broken splinters.

Inuyasha roars his fury and attacks the fire cat that had sealed him off from his prey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome staggers in front of the well, a small pool of blood is growing beneath her. Fighting off a swoon she turns and stumbles up the steps, knowing she has lost a lot of blood. Leaving the well shrine she gingerly reaches a hand up to the wound on her shoulder, wincing as she touches it. Not broken, the deep wound goes to the bone, just missing the main artery to her arm. Tears well in her eyes as she thinks of her mother's reaction to seeing her like this.

Thinking to not upsetting her mother Kagome heads towards the shrine steps and leaves for the park, the herbs in their secret garden would help her. She only hoped she could make it in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama entered the office of the acting lord of the dead, noting that he was the last one there. Kuwabara was sitting on the couch looking bored, while Hiei leaned against the wall opposite him. Their leader, the half demon Yusuke was fuming over the toddler that was their boss.

"This had better be good you damn toddler, I just got back from Makai and I was supposed to be going on a date with Keiko." He nearly growled at boy, who looked extremely nervous.

Stepping up to Yusuke's side Kurama lays a hand calmingly on his shoulder. "Yusuke, I'm sure it is. Please calm down so we can hear what he has to say." He looks at Koenma, signaling him to begin the meeting.

Cough "Yes, well we've just had reports that an artifact that went missing around 500 years ago has suddenly resurfaced. We need you to find it before it falls into the wrong hands." He pauses as he turns on the screen behind him to show a purplish pink jewel that sparkles unnaturally in its dark background. "This is the Shikon no Tama. It is a powerful jewel that can grant anyone that holds it their greatest desires, for good or evil. Right now it is in ningenkai, in a western district of Tokyo. I want all of you to go there and find it."

The urgency in his voice stilled any comments that Yusuke may have made and all of them nod before heading off to find the dangerous jewel and keep it from any demons that may have sniffed it out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had decided to search his own district first while the others split up to search the neighboring districts. Normally Kurama would have walked as he searched, calming surveying his surroundings, but this situation was different. Urgency and speed were important and as such he was leaping through the treetops of the park he had often played in while young.

Stopping suddenly he gets a whiff of something that unsettles him greatly. The smell of blood, lots of blood. Changing direction her rushes towards the source, only to come upon a clearing with a slightly overgrown herb garden and a girl, just a year younger than him, laying in a pool of blood. The pool wasn't getting larger and that worried Kurama even more. A trail of blood lead off in the direction she had come from. Stepping closer he saw that her hair was matted to her shoulder where a large wound made up of several deep gashes was cut into her. He was surprised when he saw that in her hand was a few leaves of one of the plants, one not normally found in ningenkai. At this observation he notices that the girl seems to have passed out while gathering the herbs, though she had not been attacked here. Fearing who it may be he gently rolls her over to see the pale and nearly bloodless face of his one human friend from his childhood, her lips colorless from the blood loss.

A sparkle from the hand that had been clenched beneath her causes him to gasp in surprise. The same jewel that he had seen in Koenma's office was clenched by her hand in a deathgrip. His eyes hardening, if only to prevent himself from becoming unfocused, he takes the herbs from her hand while gathering a few other and applies them to her shoulder wound.

"Kagome... How did you come to get that in your possesion? Did you know it was as dangerous as this?"

His worried tones were the only thing heard in the garden before he lifted her and ran off, wanting, needing to get her to Genkai's where he hoped she could get help from those that lived there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, that was rather... grimm. Uh I hope you all liked it, I'm kinda winging it as it is. Anyway if you have any questions about things in the story just ask them in a review and I'll answer them when I post chapter 2. Well that's all for now.


	3. Chapter 2

Ok had a question about whether or not I had the real Inuyasha in there, well for a definitive answer you'll have to keep reading, but it is not impossible for a demonized Inuyasha to act that way and I did say his eyes were red so you never know.

Anyway thank you for the reviews so quickly I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome felt herself laying on something soft and warm, she felt herself completely embraced by that same soft warmth. A dull throb from her shoulder reminded her distantly of what had happened and she snuggled deeper into the warmth.

Distantly she thought she heard a door slide open and then closed. She felt a demonic aura grow closer and subconsciously raised her defenses. A soft gasp and the door opened and closed again, the aura leaving as well. With the demonic aura gone Kagome relaxed her guard and slowly began the process of waking up.

At first she just shifted slightly under the heavy blanket and then she softly fluttered open her eyes to stare at the ceiling. Looking to her left and right she thought she might be back in the feudal era, but the modern lighting fixture over the center of the room allowed her to relax as she realized she was in her own era.

Pounding feet were the first sound she heard above her own breathing and once again she sensed demonic auras but instead of just one this time there were at least three. The seemed to pause outside the room she was in and Kagome froze before closing her eyes and trying to force herself to relax, better to pretend to be asleep than awake at this point she thought.

As the door opens her plans to feign sleep were ruined by a cold and guarded voice, "She's awake."

Not wanting to give away the truth so easily she continued her charade until a softer and familiar voice urged her to open her eyes. "Kagome. It's alright Kagome, you're with friends."

Slowly she opened her eyes to the view of kind green eyes and fiery red hair. "Suichi...?" Her voice is scratchy and raw; he nods at her and smiles sadly.

"Kagome, how do you feel?"

She turns her head slightly to see him slightly better, "I... I've been better. Where am I?" She turns to look at the others in the room; all of them had concerned looks on their faces. Nearest her and opposite Suichi was a kind looking girl about her age with teal hair and red eyes. Standing behind her were two boys, one with greased back black hair, wearing a green school uniform, the other with curly red orange hair and wearing a blue uniform. Next to Suichi she saw a blue haired girl with purple eyes, and like the first girl she saw she was wearing a kimono. Standing behind her was an elderly woman with her arms crossed over her chest, her hair at one time must have been a nice shade of strawberry, but age had caused it to fade. The last person in the room was a short man with black hair that stood up, defying gravity; his red eyes bore into her, he was the only one that showed no sign of concern on his face.

"You're at the home of a friend of mine." He pauses for a moment before continuing, "Kagome, did you see what caused your injury?" She didn't answer him, despite all the non-human auras in the room, she wasn't sure he would believe her. With no answer forthcoming Suichi moved onto his next question. "Kagome, where did you get the Shikon no Tama?" Though his voice was kind and non-threatening Kagome's eyes filled with fear and tears before she turned away from him.

"Why does it matter?"

Kurama was shocked by Kagome's response to his last question. He saw her hand flex under the blanket, tightening around the jewel she still held there. The wince of pain that flashed across her face at the exercising of the freshly healed muscles did not go unnoticed. "It's alright Kagome, we won't take it from you. We just need to know where it came from and who attacked you so we can keep you safe." He gently places a hand on her non-injured shoulder in reassurance.

"I... It came from me." She turns back to him, tears rolling out of her eyes, pleading with him silently. Kurama looks at her in shock before looking up at the two boys standing across from him and then looking over his shoulder at the shorter one standing slightly behind him who nodded.

"How could a jewel come from a persons body like that, it doesn't even make sense. She's human." The question came from the boy with the black hair in green and caused Kagome to turn to look at him, shock evident in her eyes.

"Yusuke, that isn't helping the situation."

"None of this is. She's been here for three days and now she isn't even giving us straight answers. How are we going to keep her and that shiny bead safe if she won't tell us who or what is after her!"

His angry rebuffing of Kurama's gentle questioning caused anger to override Kagome's sadness. "Well I don't want help, at least not from a demon like you that couldn't care less about my safety." They all looked at her with shock, none of them had thought she would know about demon's, let alone be able to identify who among them was one.

"That's enough girl. Yusuke, shut up and try not to make yourself sound even more idiotic." It was the older woman. Kagome was a bit surprised at the rebuke but quieted as the aforementioned Yusuke huffed and sat down with a scowl.

"We really do need to know what you can tell us about what happened Kagome." Kurama pleaded with her and she looked at him, the anger shifting to tired neutrality.

"You won't believe me." The tears pour from her eyes anew and she turns away from him trying to hide them.

"I promise you Kagome, I will believe whatever you tell us. My friends will also. We're here to help."

Still not sure whether she can trust him or not she turns back to him. "The one that attacked me was named Inuyasha. He was trying to take the jewel but somehow I got away." Kurama nods in acceptance of her reply and looks to Botan. She nods, understanding the unspoken question and stands up.

"I'll go and see what I can find out about him." And with that she left.

Kagome watched her leave curiously, "Suichi?"

"Yes, Kagome."

"I... I should call my mom and let her know I'm alright." She starts trying to get up but Kurama gently pushes her back down into the futon.

"I called her after I brought you here Kagome, don't worry." He watched as Kagome relaxed again and then watched as her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Suichi, what are you doing hanging around with demons?"

He looked at her a bit shocked and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself and looked at the others still in the room. Hiei and Genkai both raised eyebrows at him before moving to leave. Yukina quietly excused herself and left as well. Yusuke looked frustrated and grabbed Kuwabara by his collar and dragged him out. When the two were finally alone Kurama began, "They are my coworkers and my friends." He pauses for a moment and looks down at her, "I'm still a bit surprised that you are able to sense demons."

She nods and looks at the ceiling, "Yeah... I thought that when they all left all of the demonic auras would leave also."

"I... Kagome, I suppose I should tell you then." She looks at him, betrayal growing in her eyes and he places a comforting hand on her arm. "Kagome I would never do anything to hurt you, you have to believe and trust me." He looks at her and sees her relax a bit. "I'm not entirely human, that is the demon you are still sensing. Before I was born a spirit fox name Youko Kurama was a well renowned thief..." And He continued to tell her the tale of how he came to be as he is. Kagome calmly listened through the whole tale.

When he was down they stayed there in silence, Kagome taking in what she had been told, Kurama waiting to see how Kagome would react to his story. She looks up at him, seeing the truth of what he said in his eyes, "I believe you Suichi, or should I call you Kurama like your other friends do?"

He smiles, "Either is fine."

She nods, but doesn't smile as Kurama was hoping she would. "Kagome, what's still bothering you?"

She sighs and turns away from him and he can see that she is crying again, "He attacked me... I trusted him to protect me and he ended up being the one I needed protected from." Sobs shake her entire frame and Kurama leans forward, embracing her in a comforting hug. "He was my friend Suichi... Poor little Shippou... I don't even know what happened to him. Kirara, Sango, Miroku I hope he didn't hurt them. I'm so afraid Suichi."

Kurama holds her more tightly, trying to comfort her while at the same time making note to find her friends and make sure they were safe. "Its alright Kagome, my friends and I can look for them and make sure they are safe."

Kagome sniffles and her sobbing slows to a stop as she looks up at him with a tear-streaked expression. "Arigato. If you can find Shippou and Kirara that would be enough. I doubt that you would be able to find Sango or Miroku." He looks at her quizzically, "They lived about 500 years ago and they were human, I doubt they would have lived this long."

500 years! That was about the time that Koenma had said the jewel disappeared. He looked at his friend in shock, what she was suggesting was that somehow she had experienced things from 500 years ago. That just couldn't be possible, could it? "Kagome, what do you mean?"

"The well at the shrine allowed me to travel to the feudal era. I started my travels there on my fifteenth birthday. It was while I was in the past that a demon tore the shikon from my abdomen. Inuyasha kept the demon from killing me but demanded the jewel shortly after. a preistess in the village used some prayer beads to allow me to subjugate him and that kept me safe until another demon came and stole the jewel. In the course of recovering it I accidentally shattered the jewel. Inuyasha was mad at me and made me help him gather the shards which had been flung all around the countryside. We spent a little over a year gathering them and became, I thought, good friends..." Tears welled in her eyes once again. "When we had gotten the last of the shards and completed the jewel... I removed Inuyasha's beads, thinking that he and I had grown close. He attacked me, he wasn't demanding the jewel though. I don't know why he suddenly attacked. When he slashed my shoulder, I ran, my friends holding him off. I escaped through the well with Shippou's help and sealed it when I got through." Kurama tensed at the mention that she could seal the well and looked down at the top of her head.

"Kagome, how did you seal the well?"

"I... I'm a miko, I guess I should have mentioned that sooner. I was never trained properly but Kaede made sure I knew the basics."

Hearing her confession he holds her more tightly and lets her cry out the rest of her pain. Now that he knew her whole story, at least the major points of it, he felt even more that he wanted to protect her and keep her safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Long chapter, a whole page longer than normal even. I just couldn't get to a good stopping point though so... anyway hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 3

I haven't been updating or even typing this story as much as I have my other new fic. It feels a bit neglected, oh well I'm typing this now aren't I. Oh and before I forget, I'm rewriting a small part of the last chapter, so please go back and reread it, it may only be a few sentences but it completely changes the tone and plot of the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Kagome till the next day to venture out of the room she had been staying in. She didn't go far; just out onto the porch that surrounded the main house of what she learned was a shrine. Kneeling next to a post that supports the roof, she leans against it and closes her eyes, breathing in the surprisingly clean air. Despite having had to flee the feudal era, she was thankful for the relaxing reminder of her friends from that time.

Sounds of fighting drifted over to her and she sat up straighter and looked around with wide eyes before realizing that it sounded like it was coming from a building set off slightly from the others, a dojo. Suichi, or was it Kurama, had told her that he and his friends often came here to train. With this in mind she relaxed and leaned back against the post, drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost time for dinner and Kurama thought he would check on Kagome and see if she was feeling up to joining them for dinner. When he turned the corner on the porch he was a bit surprised to see Kagome leaning against a post outside her room. A light breeze caused her hair to be tossed gently about her shoulders, some of the silken strands falling into the crevice created by the yukata she was wearing. He blushed when he saw that it was gaping open slightly and brought his eyes up to her face. The blush did not depart as he saw her sleeping face. The light from the setting sun created the illusion of a gently blush on her porcelain skin and her full red lips were parted just slightly in a pout that sat naturally upon them. The demon within him nearly growled in pleasure at the image of innocent vulnerably that sat kneeled in front of him.

Restraining himself he walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder. "Kagome." She shifts slightly at his touch and coaxing, "Kagome, dinner is going to be ready soon. Would you like to join us?" She slowly opens her eyes and her long lashes slowly unveil the deep sapphire orbs and once again Kurama finds himself tempted by her.

"Mmmmm." She sits up a bit more and pushes some hair back from her face, "Yeah." She smiles at him slightly and moves to stand, but stumbles upon discovering that her legs are cramped from having her fall asleep kneeling. She looks up at Kurama thankfully as he caught her before she could get hurt. "Thanks." Her eyes catch his and see the tenderness in his eyes and she looks down, blushing. At this point they both notice that her yukata has fallen open, showing a bit more of her breasts than would be suitable for public. Blushing as much as the girl in his arms now, Kurama turns away with a slight cough as he forces back his inner demon and helps Kagome to her feet as she fixes it closed.

"Ah, we should, ah, probably get going if we're going to make it in time." Kagome nods her agreement and the two go the direction from which Kurama first came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was not what Kagome had expected. Yusuke and Kuwabara argued over the meal while Hiei stood off tot he side, not participating in the meal at all. Kagome watched as Genkai slowly lost her temper with her apprentice and his friend while Yukina and Kurama seemed to be the only two aside from herself that were acting like you would expect at a dinner table.

"Would you two idiots shut up!" Yusuke and Kuwabara froze in their fight and turned to look at Genkai who was glowing from her anger. The boys gulped before settling down and nervously acting civilized.

Kagome watched them with a smile. They were so lively, so eager to live. She lets out a light sigh and finishes her meal. She moves to get up when Kurama gently grabs her arm, stopping her. She then notices that all the others in the room have stiffened and looking between themselves as if trying to decide what they should do. A shiver ran up her spine at that moment as she sensed a familiar youki and whimpered, cringing into Kurama's side.

That was all it took for Genkai to stand and head for the door. "Come on dimwit, lets see what our visitor wants." Yusuke doesn't even argue and follows the old woman out to the yard, followed by Kuwabara and Hiei. Kurama wraps a reassuring arm around Kagome, but makes no move to follow his companions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the four that had gone out stand with Genkai in front and the three young men/demons standing behind her. They are greeted by a site they were not expecting. At the top of the stairs to the shrine stood a young man with long white hair tied back in a braid. He wore a red hat and shirt and faded blue jeans. What truly caught them off guard though was the despondent look in the young man's eyes.

"What do you want here demon?"

The young man flinches at her tone but manages to respond, "I need to see a girl named Kagome. I know she's here." He takes a step towards the group but stops when they put up their guards. 

Genkai nods, "She is here, but I don't think she wants to see you from her reaction to your arrival."

"Damn." He bites back and keeps himself from saying more. "Please. I really need to talk to her."

Despite the pleading tone in his voice Genkai stands firm in her resolve to not let the demon see Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" The fear filled gasp from behind Genkai and the detectives cause all eyes to turn to the girl standing on the porch, just outside the door. Kurama stood slightly behind her a gentle hand on her shoulder giving his reassurance that he would keep her safe.

"Kagome..." The pain in his voice was obvious as he took another step forward, his hand lifting up in front of him, reaching for her. Seeing her cringe away from him and into the arms of the red-head behind her was too much for him though and a loud rumbling growl echoes around the yard. "Get your hands off of her!" Inuyasha's eyes flash red and Kurama gently pushes Kagome behind him, hiding her from Inuyasha's view. The growling increases and Inuyasha swipes his hand in Kurama's direction, his eyes bleeding red. "Get away from her, she's mine!"

Kurama needed to hear no more and summoned his rose whip, as he did so Inuyasha charged at him, claws at the ready, but blind to all else around him. Yusuke and Kuwabara lunge at him and pin him to the ground, grunting from the strain of holding him there.

"Damn, this guy's strong."

Kurama takes the opportunity to throw a seed at Inuyasha, which quickly had him bound to the ground so that Yusuke and Kuwabara wouldn't be hurt by the enraged demon. Inuyasha continued to thrash and growl before Genkai came up behind him and gave him a swift blow to the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

"Well that was interesting." The old woman then walks over to the young woman that had just crouched down and was holding herself tightly around the shoulders. "Something tells me that that boy was not just after the Shikon you carry." At her refusal to meet the older woman's eyes, Genkai snorts and walks over to her and kneels down beside her. "Kagome, whatever happened between you and that demon, we need to know so that we can protect you from him. Was he the one that attacked you and led to your being here?" She nods and looks back towards Genkai, tears filling her eyes.

"He always told me that he would protect me and keep me safe. I promised him that I would stay by his side. Then... he attacked. Shortly after we completed the jewel." As sobs wracked her body, Kurama kneeled in front of her taking her into a gentle hug, shushing her and calming her. Genkai stood and turned towards the others that were obviously waiting for an explanation of the demon's odd behavior.

Looking to Hiei, she received a nod and he walked off, already knowing the answer to the question at the forefront of Yusuke and Kuwabara's mind. "He thinks of himself as her mate." Both boys knew what that meant, they'd been around demons long enough to learn the terminology, but they were both still shocked at hearing it.

"What kind of guy treats a woman like that!" Kuwabara was about to jump into his justice speech when Yusuke interrupts him.

"Why'd he loose control like that Genkai?"

"My guess is that he is a hanyou." Looks of understanding bloom on their faces, after all they knew how scared everyone in Reikai had been when Yusuke had been revealed to have demon heritage.

"Damn... Is she going to be alright Kurama?" Even Yusuke could show caring towards others, as much as it surprised everyone that he was the one asking.

By then Kagome had cried herself to sleep and Kurama was gathering her into his arms. "I'm not sure Yusuke. From what she has told me she cared for him as a brother or maybe more. But her trust in him was destroyed when he lost control of himself in the past. We should contact Koenma and inform him of the situation, he may be able to do something about Inuyasha." He then carried Kagome to her room so she could rest, while the others considered this new information.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wheh, well I hope everyone understands why Inuyasha went crazy on Kagome now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews

Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry that I keep messing up Shuichi's name, I only found out about the correct spelling of his name about a week before I started typing this story. Still haven't gotten used to the change. On to the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha awoke in a dimly lit room to find himself bound both physically and magically. Sniffing the air he smelled another person in the room with him and growled deep in his throat. His growl drew out the red-haired kitsune who he had seen with his mate earlier, keeping her from him.

"You scare her."

That one comment stopped his growling and caused him to simply glare at the kitsune with an unbelieving look, "Why would she be scared? I protect her!"

The kitsune leveled a cool gaze at him full of pity and hate. "You protect her, but who protects her from you."

Inuyasha growled, even though his expression was that of a whipped puppy. Its not that he didn't know what he had done, but he knew Kagome, she would forgive him, just like she always did. He didn't want to hurt her. "I..." He doesn't even try to express himself to this kitsune. Everything he could think of sounded weak, even to him.

"We know you may not have been able to control your actions and because of that we are working on getting you help. There is no telling what Kagome will do, but you will not need to worry about her."

Inuyasha lets out a harsh growl, "I suppose you're going to take care of that from now on. You bastard, she's mine! I won't let you have her!" He struggles against his bonds and his eyes flash red once again.

"She is not a possession; she has every right to deny you. I'm sure you've noticed the decline of demon's in ningenkai since your time with her. Demons are sequestered to makai and you will be going there if anywhere. Kagome can't go there with you and hanyou and their descendants are still forbidden. You can't live a life with her and with the way you treat her, do you think she even wants to?"

"What about you and your friends? You're demons also, why aren't you in this makai place?"

"We work for reikai, it is our job to make sure that humans and demons stay separate."

"Oh, well you seem to be doing a peachy job of that, getting all cozy with my Kagome!" The kitsune stays quiet at Inuyasha's last outburst. "Can't say anything back about that, can you?" Frowning, the kitsune leaves the room and Inuyasha, followed by curses and shouts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama sighs as he leaves the room where they had locked up Inuyasha. Though the hanyou seemed to have gone slightly insane he was not beyond help. His final sentences had caused Kurama to consider his relationship and feelings for the miko that had been his friend for so many years. He had to admit, if only to himself, that yes he did have strong feelings for the girl. He also knew that he could do nothing about it. Mixing demon blood and human was just asking for trouble and he would not cause her more pain.

He clenched his fist as he came up to the main room where everyone had gathered to discuss what to do. Hiei noticed his tense entrance first, but made no comment on it.

"How did it go?"

"Not well I am afraid. I tried to explain that he would have to go to makai and he wouldn't listen. His jealousy is blinding him and driving him insane it seems."

"Hn."

"This is not good. Even if we get him to makai he may just escape and come after her again."

"Damn it, where's Botan. She said she was going to get info on that Inuyasha guy. She should be back by now."

"Hello." An all to cheerful voice calls from outside and all those within look up at the door as it slides open. "I found some information about the girl's attacker." She looked ready to continue when she noticed the looks she was getting, "What is there something on my face?"

Kurama sighs slightly, "No. We have Inuyasha contained in a room. Genkai has sealed him for the moment but it seems he was not after the Shikon."

Botan blinks in confusion, "Then what was he after?" She looks between all of them and sees a few red faces, Yusuke's was as red as a tomato and he scratched his chin to avoid eye contact.

"He was after Kagome. He thinks she is his mate, the girl does not agree with him on that." Genkai looks levelly at Botan. "We need to get him to makai and keep him there or the girl will never get any rest from him."

"Oh, well if that's the case." Botan goes back to being overly cheerful, "There was a warrant in makai for his capture. The Western Lord is the one that issued it and he told Koenma when he issued the warrant that he had the means to contain him." She looks up, tapping her chin, "It's weird though, he only issued the warrant in the last month or so but the facilities he described for Inuyasha's containment would have taken years to get ready."

"Not so strange really. The Western Lord was alive before the creation of makai and the barrier. I believe he was the one that led the group that wished to create a separate world for demons."

"It is still strange Kurama, the Western Lord has never shown interest in the happenings of lesser youkai and especially not hanyous, like the one that attacked the girl." Hiei narrows his eyes at Kurama, "Unless there is something you are not telling us about."

Everyone directed their attention on the kitsune who looked a bit guilty at Hiei's accusation.

"I think we should ask Kagome. It is possible that the Western Lord knew in advance of Inuyasha's actions and was anticipating something like this."

"But how would a demon know several years in advance of something like this?!"

"That Yusuke is what we will have to ask Kagome."

"You're still keeping something from us."

"It is not my place to tell you that?"

"Kurama?" The room turned to the door that leads to the room where Kagome was resting and see her standing unsteadily against the door frame. "I... I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I heard you talking. Thank you for keeping my secret, but I think they need to know. Um... the Western Lord you are talking about, is it Sesshoumaru?"

They all look at her in shock, though Kurama was less surprised than the others. "How do you know his name girl? That is not knowledge that a human should have."

"Um... well Inuyasha is Sesshoumaru's half brother... He helped us fight Naraku..."

"But Naraku was destroyed 500 years ago, at the same time the Shikon vanished." Botan looked at Kagome worriedly.

Kurama had moved to help Kagome sit down before answering for her, "Kagome has been traveling back to 500 years ago for the past year or so. That was where she met Inuyasha. I suspect she was the miko that traveled searching for the jewel at that time."

"I had broken it and was trying to gather the shards. Naraku had the same goal."

Kurama nods. Botan was looking thoughtful, "So Sesshoumaru has been waiting 500 years for Inuyasha to make his move. It still doesn't make sense, why wait 500 years?"

"I sealed the well; it was the portal to the past. Inuyasha attacked me there; my friends gave me time to escape."

"Ok so it makes sense, we still need to get him to this Western Lord guy or he'll just get out of makai and come after her again."

Kagome huddled against Kurama at the thought.

"Well Koenma said that when he was captured the Western Lord would send someone to collect him."

They all looked at Botan, "And you didn't think to mention that earlier? Tell Koenma we have the guy and get this other guy here to take him away."

"Ah well, tehee. I think I'll go do that." She pulls out her compact communicator and calls up Koenma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you guys like this, sorry it took me all week to write it. Things are going to be sparse for the next week. I'm out of school and there is no easy way for me to upload things from the computer I write on. So, sorry about the delay.


End file.
